Love in the Opticians
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ginoza meets Kaori Minase at the Opticians where she helps him to find the perfect pair glasses. Ginoza can't help but be attracted to her. Kaori learns where he works after months of being togethet and is surprised to find her best friend working with him.


He reached forward to pick up a pair of glasses that looked he like. He picked them up by the legs and pushed them onto his face. Glancing in the mirror, he discovered that like the other eight pairs he had on the counter, these were nice just not perfect. He needed the perfect glasses, ones that will hide his jade eyes.

He watched in the mirror as someone walked up from behind him. She was cute. She looked very shy and nerdy from what he could tell. She smiled at him. God she was cute and he had to smile back. She was super cute. She looked down at the pairs of glasses he had on the counter and walked over to him, "Having trouble?" She asked with a small giggle. God she was so perfect.

"Yes. They are just reading glasses but I don't want to come back but I can't decide what I like," The girl laughed harder nodding her head. She bit her lip and studied the glasses that he had laid out. She picked up some, saw the maker and put them back then she was left with two frames.

"These are good. These are by planets. Think they will make you look hotter," She blushed softly. She was hitting on him. He wanted to compliment her but was unsure what to do. He wanted to spend more time with her. She was so nice. He really liked her. He never felt so mushy before.

"Ah- Ah...thank you," he took the glasses and tried them on. He did like this pair. They were a lot thinner and larger but they did look very good on him. He wanted to ask her out. She would turn away and they'd never talk again. He just wanted to hear her giggle again, to make those cute little noises again. For her hands to brush against his face again. Just one last time.

"Hey...can I ask something," the girl asked suddenly. To Ginoza's suprised she was blushing more heavily, her face hiding in the blue scarf she had around her neck.

"Yeah," he responded quietly while inspected himself in he mirror. They did look good, they covered his green eyes effectively and they made his face look good, even slimmer than before.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" Hers hands played with the bottom of her male shook his head softly as he inspected the time. He had work soon. Just his luck.

"I start work really soon. How about after work, we meet at the restaurant on sixth, Alexandro's. Say about 8 o'clock," he had never asked a girl out before. She smiled at him cutely and nodded her head. She lifted her wrist and pressed a button on her watch and it gave him the details to her number.

"Sounds good. See you there," She rushed off happily. Ginoza payed for the glasses she had picked out and headed to work. Damn what was her name.

...

The dinner at 8 o'clock was a success and it lead to another and another and another. Her name was Kaori Minase. She was a systems engineer. Their reletionship remained a secret as they just didn't bother to tell anyone about it. Kaori was to marry but instead he slept with someone else but she didn't care too much. She was a strong female like that. She just didn't care,mof course it hurt, but she got over it. She was slightly younger than him. She was 20 while he was 24. But that didn't matter. Age barely mattered these days.

Ginoza lay on his couch with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair comfortingly. They were watching a movie together on his monitor. She had her feet up on the coffee table. She had made her self well acquainted with his apartment over the past several months, especially in his bedroom.

"Nobuchika," he looked up as her hands stopped combing his hair. He sat up knowing that she wanted to talk seriously. "Tomorrow, can I come visit you at work? I want to see you," he saw her beautiful face, how his face soflty reflected in her glasses. He looked to what she was wearing, she was in his dressing gown and was wearing one of his t-shirts. Naturally, it was too large for her, but that was apart of the appeal.

"Tomorrow is fine," she was aware that he was apart of the police and where about he worked, just not that he was an inspector of division 1. Ginoza let out a large yawn, turning his head away so that he didn't yawn in her face.

"Head to bed. You seem really tired," He nodded and stood up. She stood up too and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He made his way into his bedroom and watched as she came in after him and began to clear up.

"Don't clean up after me," Kaori shrugged, picked up his shirt that he had dumped and threw it to the hamper, "Come on. Join me in bed," Kaori shook her head, slapping his hand away as his face smushed up against the pillow, his hair spreading everywhere while one hand was on her ass.

"I won't be long. Let me just wash your clothes," She loved to clean up his place. He was sure it would be because she could snoop a little but he trusted her. He retracted hand back and fell asleep.

...

Ginoza sat in his chair, with only Masaoka working behind him. He swiveled round and tapped the mans chair with his foot, "Dad?" He spoke nervously and quietly. The older male was taken back by that word and turned to see his son, looking down at the ground, "my girlfriend is coming up to meet my colleagues. I wanted to introduce you to her properly."

"You're dating? Wow? How long?" The older man asked in shock. His son had a love interest. It was such a big surprise but it was a nice surprise. It stung that he wasn't aware of it sooner but their reletionship broke when he was dubbed a latent criminal.

"Five months,"

"I'm so happy for you. Have you...you know,"

"Yes,"

"Wow," the older man was short on breath. His son had grown up and he didn't know. Kougami, Akane, Kagari and Kuzunari walked back in from their break and took their seats, all of them holding sanwhiches or soup and a drink. Ginoza's link beeped and he stood up.

"That her here?" Masaoka asked in excitement. He was going to meet his sons girlfriend. He had dreamed of this day for so long ever since he was a child on his arm and he explaoned to the crying two month year old Nobuchika how to treat girls.

"Er yeah. I'm going to meet her,"

"Wait who?" Kagari asked, feeling very much out of the loop. The two knew stuff that he didn't but he needed to know.

"Big time inspector is bringing his girlfriend up here," Everyone gasped as he stood up and quickly made his way to the entrance.

She stood at the front door as she needed a reason to enter. Ginoza bypassed the system and pulled her in, their fingers entwining while their hands fell to their side. It was such a natural position and yet so intimate.

"My dad is one of the workers...his name is Masaoka Tomomoi. I told him I wanted to introduce you. I apologise if he says anything rude," Ginoza laughed softly as he thought of the things his dad may say.

"What?! Not your dad!" Her cheeks tinted red.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry yourself. He is thrilled to meet you and I know he'll love you,"

"How do you know that?"

"He's excited to know about this part of my life. You could probably be a guy and he'd still be accepting," Kaori was looking at the halls. She noticed a sign and gasped inwardly.

"You're an inspector?" She asked pulling her hand away from his to hold his sleeves when she turned to face him.

"Yeah, hehe, sorry," she rubbed his arm softly and followed him to the doors where he worked. There was a sign that read division one. Kaori gasped once again and followed her boyfriend into the room. Kaori hung back as she saw her best friend munching on a sandwich at her computer screen while trawling through spam on her monitor.

"Akane!" Ginoza paused and turned to Kaori as she wrapped her arms around his colleuge. He took a seat on his chair and pulled another over with his foot. She took a seat beside him, happily after she embraced the other inspector.

"Everyone this is Kaori Minase. Kaori, this is Shinya Kougami, Shusei Kagari, Yayoi Kunizuka and finally Tomomoi Masaoka," Kaori blushed when she saw her boyfriends father staring at her with such happiness. She wasn't sure to be relaxed or not. She wanted to make it known that she knew about their relationship but didn't know what to say or to do.

"It's a pleasure Kaori. We weren't sure if he was human. Thanks for showing us that he is," She blushed harder. The dad seemed so nice. She knew that he was latent criminal but he was so kind and gentle, how could he be labeled that he was dangerous.

"Don't mind him Kaori. Why didn't you tell me that you were dating someone," Akane asked, swivelling around in her chair to get a better look at her best friend who she now knew was her colleagues girl.

"I did. I texted you that day. I was going on a date with a cutie,"

"Well afterwards, that it had got more serious?"

"Been busy," she shrugged simply. She swivelled around on her chair, smirked evilly and turned to the computer she was at. "May I, Nobuchika?" He nodded his head and logged her on. She smiled happily as she got on and began typing in random code that turned his computer black with green writing.

"What is this?"

"When computers were first brought about we didn't have this WIMP screen. It was command driven. We had to tell it what to do. Not like now, with holograms. Anyway, I'll put it back. I'm getting something,"

"Wait, hold on, what's a WIMP?"

"A WIMP is Windows, Index, Menu's and Pointer. It allows us to interact with the computer. It made it easier for kids to use as they didn't need to know code," Ginoza nodded and turned back round to watch her on her computer. She smirked as she continued to type in code.

"Nobuchika. Stand over me," he leant over and she whispered into his ear, "Your cheif won't want to know about this," Ginoza shook softly as she explained stuff that wasn't on the computer. She instead was downloading a file that she put onto her memory stick. She smirked then gave a small kiss to her boyfriend and exited the command driven mode.

"What did you do?"

"I explained it. I was just showing you the command driven way. Don't you find old computers beautiful?"

"They're so big and take up space," Kaori giggled cutely and swivelled back round to face him.

"When computers were first created, they were the size of this room. Through years of hard work, they managed to get a computer more powerful than the computer the size of this room to be held in your palm. Isn't that just wonderful?" Ginoza smiled.

"I think you are wonderful," Kaori laughed softly shaking her head. For the enforcers it was nice to see their inspector with someone. She was pretty as hell, perfect and her personality mixed well with Ginoza. She brought out the best in him, more like she tugged his good qualities to surface. Usually they were under a thick layer of ice, the really think ice forming when he was betrayed by his father and his best friend. Kaori broke that ice, maybe it was the smile, maybe it was her personality, either way, she managed to pull his good qualities to surface but everyone knew that there was still some ice left. At least it was near the surface, they could see the greatness that was buried under him.

Kaori leaned back on her chair and turned to look at Akane. She pulled the inspector closer to her and whispered in her ear. Akane went bright red but nodded her head all the same. The squeals from girls were deafening. Kougami was certain it was to warn off enemies and god did it work. It hurt like hell.

"Hey, I'm going to get food. Kaori, want me to show you the dorms?" Kaori nodded her head happily and jumped from the chair as her boyfriends father led her away. She skipped happily beside him. "Did he tell you?"

"Want to clarify on that?" She giggled softly, "I know that you are his dad. That you became a latent criminal when he was 9 and he wasn't the same afterwards,"

"Wow he actually mentioned that. I'm impressed,"

"Mr Masaoka, I have my ways of getting him to speak. Never underestimate woman," she laughed loudly. Her method being sex that he had found himself very much drawn to. He loved the feeling of being held by her and dominating her (in a nice and not omnipotent way) She'd refuse sex and ask to talk and somehow he'd tell her stuff that he never told Kougami.

"Never have. Never will," he laughed back knowing that her power was sex. He was very grateful that his son felt the need to have sex and when it was refused he wasn't that happy about it. Nobuchika never told him about his personal life. He was so shocked that he had such a healthy relationship with such a beautiful woman.

"He told me this morning that you worked with him. I was pretty shocked. He never told me about the MWPSB. I may have connected the fact that Akane worked here," She spoke softly, watching the people pass. Some people gave Masaoka a really dirty looked but he didn't mind at all but she did. Maybe that was how Nobuchika felt.

"How did you two meet?" He asked as he entered the dorm room. She followed him inside and watched as he made his way to a kitchen and pulled out three wrapped sandwiches. He handed her one and they began to walk back.

"We met at the opticians. He was trying to find a pair of glasses and was taking ages, so I helped him out and then asked him out for a drink. We went for a drink and we just continued setting up dates or seeing each other until he asked to be my boyfriend. You raised him well. He's so sweet and considerate,"

"I don't think I can take all the praise. He stayed with my mother until he could live alone. Though I must say, his psycho pass has lowered considerably since you have came. I just noticed moments ago, but he is no longer stressed,"

"Ah my technique has been working,"

"What's that?"

"Lies on my legs and I play with his hair," Masaoka laughed and walked back into the office and handed Ginoza a sandwich and he gratefully accepted while he searched through his work.

"Oh my god!" Akane screamed in happiness and Kaori turned round to see her smiling happily. Kaori was good at reading Akane. She was god damn easy to read. It was about her job transfer to division one with her. The job transfer that she completely forgot about.

Kaori squealed as well and both girls squealed loudly, "That's why we never discuss it. I totally forgot just now," Kaori squealed happily. Ginoza never worked out what they were squealing about. Even after the day was done and they were snuggled up in bed, she kept her lips shut, saying it was a surprise. He never found out what she took from his computer, assuming it was harmless.

The next day Ginoza found that his bed was empty, so when walking into work, he couldn't help but be in foal mood. He had asked Kaori repeatedly to wake him up if she had to leave but she never did. He walked to his chair and saw his father grinning widely.

"We got a new recruit. She works down with Shion and is spectacular. You may want to breif her about it," Ginoza hissed and stood up. That was all he needed was a new recruit. He walked into Shion's room to find a dark haired female at the concole and was doing some basic research.

The female turned round with a giggle saw a frowning Ginoza. She moved her chair away and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. She had to go on her toes slightly but he always helped out by bending down, "Morning sweetheart. I wanted to surprise you," she giggled cutely. He bent down and kissed her nose softly.

"Hey Kaori. Well I'm highly surprised," She laughed and led him over to her work station.

"I got the offer before we met. It was arranged for me to work now. So either way we were bound to be together," Ginoza pulled her up and down the halls. She saw the seriousness on his face and didn't skip or giggle. She did try to keep up with his quick pace.

He pulled her onto the balcony and pushed her into the side where they were hidden, "Will your psycho pass be fine here. It's not the same anywhere. It's really taxing on all of us. Will you be fine. I don't want you to be a latent criminal," Kaori shrugged her shoulders and pulled on his jacket to close it as it flapped wildly in the wind.

"I'll be alright. I'll teach you some of my secrets for a clear psycho pass. One of them is good hard sex," Ginoza looked around to ensure they were alone and kissed her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss and stroked his hair softly until he was melting in her hands.

"Did you learn that through your ex?"

"Yes. But as I keep telling you. He was terrible in bed. His stamina is not as long as yours and he was defiantly not as sexy or ripped," a cough behind them forced them to break away and turned to see Kagari with a large toothy smile.

"Mina-chan Shion is looking for you," Kaori nodded and tapped Ginoza's cheek and scurried away and headed back inside.

"Don't call her Mina-chan. It's Minase," Ginoza grunted lowly, walking back into the tower block. Kagari laughed at his possession of the female. It was very beautiful to see. His protectiveness for her was so rare that you couldn't help but be dazzled by his love.

Ginoza walked in to Shion's dark room. Kaori was at the computer working too hard to notice that he walked in. Sometimes he hated having glasses, but just this once he was glad that he did. That one time he met the most wonderful person, he will ever meet.

...

**Okay, so they have never met but this is how I imagine they would meet. Would you ever ship them. If it wasn't obvious. Kaori is a real character in the show. She's friends with Akane and Yuki. She had the glasses. I fell in love with her, for some reason and this ship.**

**Do you like these two? Please review.**


End file.
